


safe

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, all comfort, band days, but also married, but it's gay so it's ultimately better, i felt like I was writing for a school project lmao, the only hurt is the pain in your heart because oh my god that's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: The massive amount of people staring at him. The bright lights blinding him. What if he messed up? What if he tripped? How would Joe, Pete and Andy react? He could feel the want to puke out his insides when he took a glance to his left. Pete was standing there, looking out into the crowd, a smile on his face. He was hyped.As if on cue, he looked over at Patrick, flashing him an even bigger smile. It was weird, but the fear had seemed to drain completely from his body. Well, almost.





	safe

In life, there's things that are supposed to make you feel safe. Police, firefighters, doctors. But that depends on where you live and what you have access to. Safeness has also evolved over time. Not everyone has felt safe at a single time. 

But maybe these aren't the things that define safe. Safe cannot be associated with a single thing. It varies per person. Some people feel safe surrounded by others. Others prefer quiet at home. Some like security. Others like risk. 

Maybe it's comfort from being around people you love. 

In 2004, basement concerts were the thing. They were intimate, wild and, well, crowded. Very crowded. But you felt a togetherness distance would otherwise limit. You felt like one. A whole. You could mess up the entire song. Would anyone give a remote fuck? Not a single person. Everyone was too busy headbanging or dancing to think about what exactly you did. They were there for fun. And usually paying little to nothing to watch this performance. 

With time, the band grew more successful, playing in arenas that could hold hundreds, even thousands of people. Basement concerts were a thing of the past. 

Patrick could remember the first big concert they had done. It was probably a gig as a opener or closer for another band. He didn't remember where either. He could only remember the fear he felt, stepping out on stage for the first time that night. It was terrifying, to say the least. 

Looking back to the area of all the sound equipment and tech people, Patrick thought he would take off in the opposite direction of the stage. Away from the crowd. Back to safety. 

As he reached centre stage, he could feel his feet gluing themselves to the floor and his blood frozen in its tracks. 

They only had to play three songs. Nothing like they'd play nowadays. A twenty song set list is something he would now thing nothing of. 

The massive amount of people staring at him. The bright lights blinding him. What if he messed up? What if he tripped? How would Joe, Pete and Andy react? He could feel the want to puke out his insides when he took a glance to his left. Pete was standing there, looking out into the crowd, a smile on his face. He was hyped. 

As if on cue, he looked over at Patrick, flashing him an even bigger smile. It was weird, but the fear had seemed to drain completely from his body. Well, almost. 

He felt comfortable, as if they still hadn't left the practice room. He felt safe. 

Where is your boy tonight?

That was fourteen years ago. And it still worked every time Patrick could feel his nerves getting to him. 

When they got married, looking across from one another at the alter, felt like a dream. He expected panic and shaky hands, but none of that had arrived. Despite the crowd of fifty people staring right at them, expecting them to commit to a life with one another. Safe was at the top of his head. 

Three years later, they still rest right next to one another. The perks of being in the same band together? You have the same schedule. It was rare for one to sleep without the other on their side. 

It was three in the morning. Patrick turned over to face the centre of the bed, and therefore, his husband, who was resting on his back, peacefully. 

Pete didn't snore, but his heavy breathing as he slept would cause any other person (especially those with sensory overload) to lose their minds. But Patrick found comfort in the concept. If it wasn't for that stupid breathing he wouldn't get a good nights rest. He wouldn't feel safe in his own bed. 

But he was there. No danger to be felt.


End file.
